Heaven in Hell
by Krissy157
Summary: Kevin being dead Sam,Dean, and Cas find the new prophet-Leslie. Whom of which her and Dean have a spark. Cas however loses it and gets banished out of heaven to hell. Sam, Dean, and their new friend Leslie go through thick and thin to find and bring back Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean groans in pain as he gets shoved against the walls of an abandoned warehouse. The vetala hisses in his ear while licking the side of his face with its slippery, long, red tongue.  
>A Vetala is a snake like creature with venom in their bites and enormous strength. They usually hunt their food in pairs and the only way to kill them is to the stab them in the heart with a knife made of pure silver.<br>"You taste sweet...You'll go good with your brothers liver," She mocks.  
>"Just shut up and kill him Mona we don't have time!" Her partner scolds while fighting off Sams attacks.<br>"Sounds good to me," Mona moans before turning her face back to Dean. She opens her mouth to reveal her long razor teeth.  
>"Eat this!" Dean yells before he hits his head against hers. She yelps in pain and he is able to escape. Dean kicks her in her back making her to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Sam is throwing punches and trying to slice through the other Vetala.<br>"Come on, I thought you Vetala were fearless!" Sam teases, attempting to piss her off. It worked. She darts towards him full speed, her fists out ready to punch. Sam jumps out of the way in the nick of time and stabs her in the back. She lets out a blood curling scream. Mona stops dead in her tracks and turns to look at her sister. Her eyes flash red as she kicks Dean in the nuts and body slams Sam to the ground. She helped her sister up and yanks the knife out of her back. Mona being distracted opened up a huge opportunity to attack and kill. Dean, in one swift motion, got to his feet, dived for Mona's heart and plunged his knife deep into her chest. She didn't even scream, her mouth just dropped open, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she dissolved into ash. Sam got to his feet and picked up his knife and stabbed the last Vetala. Her and her tears also disintegrated to dust. Sam and Dean stared at the pile of particles for a moment before Dean turned and left, Sam soon following. They walked out of the warehouse and got into there slick black impala-Dean in the driver seat, Sam in the passenger. Dean put his keys in the ignition and started up the car, Ledd Zepplins "Ramble On" instantly surrounding their ears. Dean smiles and pulls out onto the road, driving back home to their "Bat Cave".


	2. Chapter 2

Dean takes a big gulp at his beer and stares off into space. He still couldn't believe Kevin was dead.  
>"Goddamn Crowley!" He thought.<br>He looked over to Sam who was silently snoring on the grey leather couch.  
>Dean sighs and continues sifting through different news reports for new cases or any signs of a new prophet. Dean suddenly gets a chill down his back and feels someone watching him. He eyed Sam, who was still sleeping. Dean hesitantly turns around and nearly jumps out of skin.<br>"Goddammit Cas what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!" Dean frowned.  
>"I'm sorry, I did not intend to frighten you Dean."<br>"Yeah I know," Dean breathed. He eyed Castiel suspiciously.  
>"Did you find something?"<br>"Yes I did!" Cas smiled proudly. Dean stared at him, waiting for a response.  
>"Well?"<br>"Oh, yes. I believe I have found signs of the new prophet."  
>"CAS THATS GREAT!" Dean yipped. Sam groaned in the background and turned onto his side.<br>"Her name is Leslie Crimson. She is 29 years old. Residency is in Baker Louisiana." Cas informed as Dean typed the information into his laptop.  
>"Found her," Dean exclaimed. Castiel leaned over Deans shoulder to look at the screen. Dean looked over to Cas, who was a little to close for comfort.<br>"Dude, space!" Dean said while tracing a circle around him.  
>"Oh. Right." Castiel apologized and sat down in the chair next to him instead. Dean shook his head and started reading the information aloud.<br>"Leslie Crimson...Louisiana...29...owns a small restaurant called "Little Leslie's"...She looks pretty normal Cas, are you sure she's a prophet?" Cas looked Dean in the eye.  
>"I'm positive."<br>Dean exhaled and rubbed his temples.  
>"Well why don't you keep an eye on her and Sammy and I will drive-"<br>He couldn't finish because Castiel had already flew out to Louisiana.  
>"Sam." Dean called.<br>"Sammy." He persisted.  
>"SAM!" He yelled.<br>Sam jumped up in shock.  
>"What? What is it?!"<br>Dean laughed at his brothers reaction.  
>"Cas found the prophet."<br>"Seriously? Where?!"  
>"Yeah...Louisiana.." Dean explained before taking another drink from his glass.<br>"So get up! We got to go!" He said jumping out of his seat and heading upstairs.  
>Sam sighed, dragged himself off the couch, cracked his back, and headed up the opposite stairs to his room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Leslie wipes her forehead with the back of her hand to discard of a strand of sweat while wiping off the tables of her restaurant. Cas peered through the windows slyly, examining her every move. He walked over to the front doors and went inside, looking around and taking all the surroundings in. He went and sat down at the nearest table to Leslie and drummed his fingers.  
>"Hi! Is it just you today?"<br>Castiel looked up and saw a woman with medium blonde and charcoal colored hair, slight freckles across her nose, and faded green yes with a hint of gold in them. Castiels eyes widened. He instantly knew that she was the next prophet.  
>"Um...is someone joining you or.." She repeated. Castiel snapped out of his thought and back to the present.<br>"No, it is just me."  
>Leslie smiled at him, the smile that says I-know-how-you-feel.<br>"Well then can I start you off with a drink?"  
>Castiel furrowed his eyebrows before looking down at the menu. He was reading every last word, attempting to find something to do with a "drink order". Leslie pointed to the drink section for Cas.<br>"Oh...I'll have a..um...I'm not sure."  
>"How about a Dr. Pepper?" Leslie offered.<br>"I do not understand, I'm not in need of a doctor?"  
>Leslie giggled.<br>"Just a water then?"  
>"Yes. Water sounds good." Cas said.<br>Leslie gave one last smile then disappeared to another table.  
>"Leslie, I regret what ever comes your way as prophet," Castiel mutters under his breath.<p> 


End file.
